party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
April O' Neal
Info April O' Neal is a main female character in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. For more info, click here. Appearance April is a teenage girl. Like all her incarnations, April is a Red-head. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she has a yellow headband. She is lean, her height is around Leo's, she has freckles, and blue eyes. She wears brown wrist bands, wears a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it, she has a black t-shirt under it, showing black sleeves, she wears a black choker, jean-shorts with leggings under them, she has blue and yellow socks, and black boots. In "Panic in the Sewers", it was revealed she used to wear glasses and wore braces. Powers and Abilities April has a rare gift that can help her sense things, like psychic abilities. It was this ability that helped her realized the Monkey was Rockwell in "Monkey Brains" When Splinter trained her in Ninjitsu, she became faster, stealthier, and has a powerful defense. She does lack offense power, but she's getting better. Her weapon of choice is a Tessen that Splinter gave her; though she has yet to master it. Interactions with Characters Leonardo Aside from Donatello, Leonardo appears to be the most protective of April in the group and is supportive of her efforts to discover information that will lead them to find her father. Leo, aside from Donnie and Splinter, has been the most to interact with April. Raphael As of yet, Raph and April have not interacted much onscreen. He does, however, seem to show deference to her when she catches him and his brothers teasing Donatello for sustaining injuries from a lab monkey or when he laughed at her for being chased by Pete, a giant Pigeon. However, they do remain good friends, and Raph shown signs that he cares about her as seen in "Panic in the Sewers" where he agreed with his father and brothers that she shouldn't go spying on the foot, and in "Karai's Vendetta" he along with his brothers were worried would have been killed by the water that was contaminated by the Kraang, but relieved she was alright. Donatello Donnie has a HUGE crush on April, and fell in love with her at first sight. He is also the one that instigated the rescue of April and father from the Kraang, and who saved her from the Kraang's getaway copter at the end of the episode "Rise Of The Turtles". He has tried numerous times to get her attention, but April is either indifferent or oblivious to his advances. She does, however, seem to care about him as a friend. Michelangelo Mikey and April have not interacted much onscreen. Although she is his first human friend, Mikey says she doesn't really count because she is obligated to like him since he helped to save her life. Despite all that, they remain good friends and Mikey cares about her. Examples are shown in "The Gauntlet" Where he offered to make April some soup or get her a tissue when she was upset over the fact Pete was after her. He even was the first to object to using April as bait. Master Splinter Since April's Father has been captured, Splinter has become a surrogate father to April. He has noticed her innate sensitivity to her surroundings and has begun to train her as a Kunoichi(female ninja) in the episode "Monkey Brains". Shredder She haven't met him yet, but have heard of him. It is possible that they might cross paths, like in the original series. Karai Karai is the first opponent that April use her ninja skills on. She won by mentionng that she lost her mother, in which Karai have the same fate. There are rivals so far. Krrang The Krrang is enemies with April ever since the first episode. She is the Krrang's target. Casey Jones Gallery April 1.png April.jpg April 2.png Trivia *It's possible that she's a mutant without knowing. *The reason why she is a teenager is that Nickelodeon find it odd how a woman might hang with turtles. Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Females